


Project Participation

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Psychology, Scotland, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: At the time he had put forward his project proposal, Jon had been excited and interested in it. He had wanted to see if there was any truth to the hair colour and the personality stereotypes and why they came about.The written side of his project had been easy. It was getting participants that had been a problem.  In particular redheads and as the weeks passed by, Jon had become desperate,  posting loads of posters all over the university campus in the hopes of recruiting people.And as luck would have it, as he wandered into the library, Sansa was standing by the printer, tapping the surface impatiently as she waited for whatever document she was printing. He pushed his glasses up and wandered towards her.Day 8 of 31 Days of Jonsa: Proposal





	Project Participation

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't going to do this one because I couldn't think of a marriage proposal fic.  
> But then I was doing my results section for my dissertation, which is about hair colour stereotypes (write what you know :p), and thinking why the heck was this approved at the proposal stage.  
> And then I was thinking about how low the participants numbers were for redheads particularly (like obviously, it is the rarest colour but 12% rate in Scotland so y'know, I felt I had a decent chance getting them lol) and how Jon would not approve of this lack of redheads being around.  
> So yeah, I suppose the word proposal here refers to the proposal Jon first put forward to do the project in the first place. And the odd time it is spoken.  
> Phew. On to tomorrow's prompt :p

At the time he had put forward his project proposal, Jon had been excited and interested in it. He had wanted to see if there was any truth to the hair colour and the personality stereotypes and why they came about. His tutor had agreed that his proposal was really good and he had gotten ethical approval pretty quickly.

The written side of his project had been easy. It was getting participants that had been a problem.  In particular redheads and as the weeks passed by, Jon had become desperate,  posting loads of posters all over the university campus in the hopes of recruiting people.

And as luck would have it, as he wandered into the library, Sansa was standing by the printer, tapping the surface impatiently as she waited for whatever document she was printing. He pushed his glasses up and wandered towards her.

“Um, hi,” he said, giving an awkward wave.

She looked up, crystal blue eyes wide in surprise at being addressed. She recovered easily, a small smile crossing her face.

“Hi Jon,” she beamed. “How are you? I’ve not seen you in ages!”

In truth, Jon and Sansa hardly ever saw each other. He knew her through his friendship with Robb more than anything. They liked each other well enough, would talk to each other when they saw one another but he didn’t actively seek her out.

And so, he had never reached out on social media to her, despite having her as a friend on Facebook. He hardly ever saw her on campus either, suggesting their classes were mostly on different days so he hadn’t been able to ask her to do his study until now.

That was what he told himself were the reasons for the distance he created between them anyway. It definitely had nothing to do with harbouring a two-year long crush on his best friend’s little sister.

“So, um, I’m doing a study about hair colour stereotypes and, um, if you have the time, I would really appreciate it if you would take part,” he mumbled, “although, there is a task which I would need to record you doing but I am literally at the point of begging,” he laughed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Oh, yeah sure, I’ll help you out,” she responded. “I’m free now actually. I just need to log off my computer.”

“Great,” he grinned, exhaling in relief.

She met him outside with a bright smile, pulling her large blue handbag up on her shoulder.

“Am I your saving grace for this project then?” she teased, nudging his shoulder. He cursed inwardly as he felt his heart stutter at her touch.

“Sansa the saviour,” he replied, forcing his grin to cover his nervousness. His stomach flipped when her cheeks tinted a little pink at his words. “Honestly, I thought I had an advantage being in Scotland, finding redheads. Where are the Weasleys when you need them? Busy keeping the wizarding world safe, obviously.”

“You’re not meant to talk about magic in public!” she gasped, dramatically placing a hand over her heart and dropping her jaw in mock shock.

“Meh, I clearly didn’t get into Hogwarts anyway,” he replied, shrugging one shoulder.

He opened the door to the test room, holding a hand out to gesture her inside. She grinned, placing her handbag on the spare chair and shrugging her coat off. Jon sat across from her, his eyes catching the green nail polish she was wearing as she placed her hands on the table.

“Are you needing colour recommendations?” she teased and Jon felt his face heat up at the fact he had been caught staring at her hands. Still, at least she hadn’t caught him staring at her boobs. Which admittedly, he had done more times than he cared to count.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, tapping his password into his laptop, “it is a pretty colour,” he pointed to her nails, “suits you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, her smile causing her eyes to crinkle.

“Okay, you just need to fill out this questionnaire first and then do a little timed task,” he explained, turning the laptop towards her.

He bounced his leg nervously as Sansa clicked the button continuously. He tried to distract himself with the random pictures on the wall, looking for patterns to count. He tried looking out of the window to count how many people went past or to find a yellow car.

Anything to stop from staring at her as her delicate fingers tapped on the buttons and the way she bit her lip as she contemplated her answers, the way her beautiful blue eyes flickered across the screen as she read the questions.

He hated this damn project even more now, putting him this close to Sansa when he had been trying ridiculously hard to try and get over this crush.

He really should have had a better project proposal. Or at least a backup.

“Done,” Sansa chimed, folding her hands under her chin as she grinned at him.

“Okay,” he replied, sliding his laptop back across the table, “so the task is to build as much of this Lego structure in ten minutes,” he reached into his satchel and brought the bag of Lego pieces and instructions out, placing them on the table. He reached to get his camera out, setting it up and placing it on the table facing her.

“Ah, Lego is not my strong point,” Sansa chuckled as she opened the bag and let the pieces spread across the surface in front of her.

“Alright, I’m starting the timer now,” he told her, tapping the button on his phone.

He stared determinedly out of the window once more, his hand placed on his thigh to try and stop his leg bouncing nervously. But as Sansa groaned with frustration, he felt his body response, felt his mind wander to what else would cause her to make such sounds.

The sudden beeping caused him to jerk in surprise and he grasped his phone quickly. He switched the timer off and then reached for the camera to switch it off as well.

“You can take it apart again now,” he said, glancing as she rolled the slight car model she had made across the table absent-mindedly.

“So, here is your debrief,” he commented, sliding the piece of paper across the table, “I was looking into whether hair colour can be related to personality and behaviour. The questionnaire was testing for certain traits and the task was looking at things like time taken to complete, impulsivity and frustration. If you have any questions, you can contact me or my supervisor.”

“Interesting,” she remarked, skimming over the page. “Redheads are supposed to be fiery, right?”

“Stereotypically, yes,” he chuckled. “Passionate is another way of putting it I suppose,” he added, watching as Sansa quirked an eyebrow.

He blinked as she suddenly stood up and sauntered over to him. Jon gripped the arms of the chair, feeling his eyes widen at her close proximity. She placed a hand on the table, Jon’s eyes flickering down at the movement. And then, he had barely had time to look up once more when she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

He moaned instantly at the feel of her soft lips on his own, the cherry chap stick still lingering there. But then, she was retreating and Jon stared up at her.

“I’ve seen you looking at me, I know you like me,” she murmured, and Jon flushed, swallowing thickly as Sansa leaned down again, her lips dangerously close to touching his once more as she whispered, “I propose we get out of here and I’ll show you just how passionate redheads can be.”


End file.
